


Doesn't Feel Like Reality

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Old Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Dude gets some therapy.
Kudos: 3





	Doesn't Feel Like Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2008.

~ Doesn't Feel Like Reality ~

"I'm sorry. I _said_ I'm sorry. I've _been_ saying I'm sorry. I just... I can't always control him."

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Dissemble."

"..."

"Don't say you can't control _him_. He isn't another person. He's you. Say 'I can't always control myself' because that's the truth. That's reality."

"Doesn't feel like reality to me."

"How many people do you think are this room right now?"

"Two. Me, and you."

"And how many people would be here if 'he' were here?"

"Three."

" _Two_."

"..."

"You have to get used to reality again."

"Doesn't feel like reality to me."

~end~


End file.
